MRIPS is now in its fifth year of development. Presently, over 200 NIH scientists and staff are using the MRIPS file servers, data registry, and image processing software packages provided by this section. Additionally, over 100 NIH scientists have been trained to use MEDx, the image processing toolbox developed for MRIPS and the NIH community to analyze images. MRIPS has grown over the past 5 years to include the following hardware and software: (1) a network of image-visualization and image-analysis workstations, supported by four centrally located data servers containing over 300 Gigabytes of data; (2) the UNIX operating system; (3) a TCL/TK graphic user interface; (4) software tools for the development of new image-visualization and image-analysis programs; (5) an image-analysis application; and (6) network and system software compatible with existing NIH computer networks and image processing programs. The MEDx image processing software package, consisting of special medically related image processing enhancements to a Sterling, Virginia-based BDS Systems' commercially available nonmedical XcaliburTM image processing package is also being customized by NIH scientists. The most recent accomplishments by the MRIPS section of LDRR are as follows: 1) deployment of three gateway machines that facilitate the automatic movement of data from all of NIH's digital CT and MR scanners into the MRIPS Data Registry, corresponding to the collection of over 4 GIGAbytes of data per day; 2) deployment of a 227-platter, 300 Gigabyte magnet-to-optical jukebox and a 52-cartridge, 1000 Gigabyte digital linear tape jukebox which will hold near-on-line up to 1 year of all the digital images produced by the Clinical Centers diagnostic and research imaging groups; 3) activation of an automatic multi-tier migration and retrieval system to move image data back and forth between disk-based, optical-based and tape-based storage and; 4) deployment of Version 1.51 of MEDx and Version 0.9 of MEDx II image visualization and analysis packages on five different platforms (e.g., Sun SPARC, DEC MIPS, DEC Alpha, HP PA-RISC, and SGI MIPS). Also, the upgrading of the ANALYZE, IDL, and PV-WAVE packages on five different platforms (e.g., Sun SPARC, DEC MIPS, DEC Alpha, HP PA-RISC, and SGI MIPS); and the registration of over two hundred authorized MRIPS users, and training of over one hundred NIH personnel in the use of MRIPS/MEDx. MRIPS/MEDx has also allowed researchers to obtain their imaging data on MACs/PCs through supported enhancements to NIH IMAGE.